


why are you always in my head?

by M0RIISUKE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, but like not, it makes more sense when u read it I swear, uh well it is a soulmate au but just for them, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0RIISUKE/pseuds/M0RIISUKE
Summary: OR: kenma thinks hes talking to himself until he finds out about the whole soulmate telepathy thingrated t for slight swearing
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 74





	why are you always in my head?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didnt write a summary this is my first fanfic (yes we r going to pretend my old jally fics never happened)
> 
> i apologise in advance for shitty grammar lajfkdjfkefkrkkf
> 
> also probably really ooc, im not good at character analyzing sorry
> 
> ther are a lot of typos and areas where I started making a plot and then forgot halfeay through about it uh yeah
> 
> also i am not great at writing but inhad an idea and said fuck it so its like midnight hwjrjejfd

at first, it was always,

who _are you? and why are you always in my head?_

but lately kenma has been questioning if its someone at all, spending many nights up with thoughts such as, " _wait- am i even talking to someone? what if its just the very depths if my thought to the point that i dont even remember thinking it?"_ or something along those lines.

it used to not bother him, its not like this is some soulmate world from a fanfic that shoyou talks about. his mind is probably playing tricks on him.

there's no such thing as soulmates.

_right?_

* * *

"Hey Kuroo!" he heard Yaku call to him.

Since they were going to the same college, and he wouldn't want to room with a random stranger, he and Yaku shared a dorm.

It had its pros and cons, pros being the fact hes used to Yakus moods, and his likes and dislikes. Cons being his boyfriend, Lev.

It was nice seeing Yaku somewhat happy (although Yaku would never actually admit his happiness towards Lev to anyone other than Lev himself) and it was really nice meeting the perosn Yaku has basically been talking about without end. But thats for another time.

The problem that Kuroo has with Yaku and Lev, is the fact that he's been single for so long.

Sure theres the occasional fangirl who basically is just, "hey! i love you, wanna date?" and then a week later break it off because there was, 'no real connection'. 

He's always felt like theres someone in the back of his mind, talking to him. It must just be something stuck in his head. It doesn't have a voice, but it's there. There's no tone or anything he just somehow hears it.

He's tried numerous times on end if he could decipher someones voice, or recognize anythint at all. But nothing. He hears nothing but everything at the same time.

* * *

It's one of the last days that Kenma has at Nekoma. Leaving to go to college soon. He's had good times at Nekoma, he'd say. He got into volleyball after a while too. 

Apparently it was odd that Kenma actually found joy in something other than video games, so Hinata being the person he is threw an entire party.

If you cannot tell, Kenma does not enjoy social interaction with people other than his close friends. Which Hinata knew, of course, and only invited Lev (one of Kenmas least favourite players but still fun to he with), Akaashi (one of kenmas favourites from a team other than Nekoma), and Kageyama, Hinatas boyfriend.

Being such a small group, it was barely considered a party but Shoyou made it work.

Now you're probably asking, _wheres the soulmate part?_ Well let me tell you;

When Kenma was about 14 he started hearing this voice. No actual tone, but he heard words. It makes no sense, thats what everyone said so Kenma brushed it off as his imagination.

Sound familiar?

Kuroo, being in the same situation often brings, fairly odd thoughts into Kenmas head.

Not dirty thoughts, but thoughts Kenma would describe as, "How the fuck are you still alive?".

Thoughts ranging from normal questions like, "What time is it?" to, "Why do we need to breathe air?". Kenma had decided to block the thoughts out, trying to not die on the final level because of the others idiotic thoughts.

Its not like they can just think of a time and place to meet up though. For one, they both still think it's imaginary, and two being the fact there's limits on their telepathy.

Later on though, in his third year at Nekoma he decides to think about what if this voice is actually a person?

_do i know them? can they hear my thoughts? is it normal to hear someone elses thoughts? are they my age? is it my soulmates?_

laughing at the last question, since Kenma believes soulmates aren't a thing.

Hes known relationships don't work out, not that he's ever been in one. 

But someone in a relationship always guarantees they will be, "together forever", however they most of the time, end up heartbroken.

That's a factor on why Kenmas never actually been in a relationship.

There's too much talk about trust, I don't know if I could actually trust someone that much or if they could even trust me at all. Plus a lot of people are in so called 'relationships' just for sex. and to Kenma, that is not what he wants. Leaving him to have a selective choice of people all being his close friends.

However he's never felt that much attraction to them, even less towards girls.

Although occasionally Lev will be talking about his boyfriend Yaku, or Hinata talking about Kageyama, leaving Kenma slightly jealous thay they have someone they can share everything with.

He's never actually met Yaku though. Hes heard about him numerous times from Lev, always talking about how cool Yaku is or whining about how Yaku is in college and 'so far away'.

Hes used to Shoyou talking about Kageyama. However he'll never be used to Kageyamas deadly stare whenever Kenma talks to Hinata, although Kageyama's gotten better at realizing that maybe Kenma isn't so bad, he always has a glare whenever he talks to basically anyone. Hinatas the only one whos actually able to reason with him.

* * *

"Kuroo, can you do the dishes tonight? I'm going to pick up Lev after my 3 pm class and then we're going to dinner with his friend." Yaku slightly yelled out to Kuroo from the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Kuroo replied.

"We'll only be gone for a few hours, I'm meeting his friend Kenma or something. One of his volleyball friends." Yaku explains, making sure Kuroo knows he'll be back soon and doesn't try to invite Bokuto over to throw a surprise party for literally no one.

"Okay." Kuroo says, going back to his bed to finish his work.

Yaku eventually leaves later, and Kuroo goes to his next class.

* * *

"Sooo," Lev starts, dragging out the o for a 'dramatic effect'. "Are you excited to meet Yaku? I feel like you would like him. He's short and stubborn, kinda like you." Lev finishes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever I guess it'll be nice knowing the face behind all your stories." Kenma replies, tone dry like always but everyone's used to it. Its not that he doesn't have emotions, its just that his feelings never seep through his voice.

"Great! It's in a few hours so you have some time to do uh-" Lev looks at Kenma who's currently basically doing nothing, "finish doing whatever you're doing!" Lev quickly finishes.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 4, make sure to tell me the address." Kenma says, and hanging up right before Lev says goodbye. Its a normal thing.

* * *

(pretend they met already since my hands are about to fall off rn)

* * *

"You should meet Yakus dormate! His name's Kuroo." Lev says, completely out of the blue.

"no." Kenma simply states.

_do i know a kuroo? the names familiar. probably sounds like someone else i guess._

"fine okay, but kuroo might be coming too later, since im inviting Yaku." Lev says calmly.

"Just make sure he doesn't come bother me."

"Okay!" Lev says. 

"Anyways I'm about to win you better get back to the game." Kenma says, already 7 places ahead of Lev.

"Hey no fair! I was talking." Lev complains.

"Yeah about your boyfriend or something i dont know, but if you don't put up a fight im going to make you play again." Kenma replies.

it's not like kenma doesn't _want_ to meet Yakus dormate. Its just, the name seems oddly familiar. Scarily familiar. He would remember is there was someone named Kuroo inbthe past, right?

Speaking of people he doesn't know, the voice has been oddly silent for the past two days. _maybe they got tired of thinking so many dumb thoughts and this is their way to repay me. wait- do THEY know i can hear them?_

* * *

"uh who's Kenma?" Kuroo asks, randomly feeling a wave of familiarity from the name. Its odd, almost frightening, if there wasn't the comfort of being able to maybe reunite with someone despite the fact he doesnt even remember them.

He's always been able to hear the others thoughts. He never really thought about them being anything more than his imagination until he realized that this voice was quite strategic. And Kuroo would not label himself as so, as much as he'd like to.

The voice he 'hears' is relaxing sort of. There's nothing really there besides gaming and volleyball related thoughts. Which is great, since Kuroo loves volleyball. He's tried to converse with the other voice, but nothing seems to get through.

Kuroo doesn't care for the soulmates thing, no feelings towards its existence or non existence, it's just _there._ however lately he's lead to believe maybe this person is his soulmate? _i mean, it would be weird if i can hear some random persons thoughts._

getting a slight headache from the talk of soulmates, he finishes his work and heads off to pick up Yaku and go to wherever they're meeting Lev and Kenma.

* * *

Kenma is, to say the least, quite nervous.

He hates meeting new people, but this unfamiliar familiarity with the other is scaring him. It's not like his normal level of anxiety, but he can manage. He's willing to meet the guy just because he wants to get rid of this thought that he knows him. 

_Maybe if i see him in real life and realize i don't know him, I won't be so intrigued._

so yeah, that's his logic.

The ride to the restaurant they're meeting at isn't long, but it feels like hours.

Lev suggests putting on music or something but Kenma is already slightly overwhelmed, and listening to music might push him over the edge.

However the closer he gets, the less nervous he seems. Its like, something in the back of his head tells him the other person is nervous too? Its probably just his imagination. Or the person who's mind that Kenma can basically read.

* * *

Kuroo isn't really any better, and just like Kenma, the closer they get, the more relaxed he feels. Like he _knows_ there's nothing to worry about. Its just him meeting with his bestfriends boyfriend and his friend.

 _why does it sound so complicated out loud?_ for some reason Kuroo finds that funny and randomly starts laughing in the car.

Yaku looks over slightly confused but then realizes, its Kuroo theres probably so much going on in his mind that i do not want to look at.

* * *

They arrive at the 'restaurant' that is more like a park.

Kenna didn't realize they'd be outdoors, thinking it was some fancy restaurant. It relaxes him knowing theres not walls surrounding him and theres open air and animals.

He spots Yaku and his friend over on the other side of the park and Lev pulls him over.

**_shit what-_ **

oh hey, the voice is back. sounding oddly rushed or something, kenma decides to ignore it since he has to go talk to whoever this guy is.

"Oh hey I'm Kuroo" Kenma hears, taking him out of thought and looking at the other ones eyes.

 _Huh he's pretty._ Kenma thinks.

"thanks!" Kuroo says.

 _wait- what? did I say that outloud?_ kenma thinks again, trying to understand what the fuck is going on.

"uh i mean i would say yes but now that im seeing you, your lips aren't talking when i hear the words so uh-" Kuroo is cut off when he actually _looks_ at the guy in front of him.

 _huh he's cute, i expected him to be more outgoing though. has odd hair, looks like pudding haha._ kuroo thinks, finally seeing who he's talking to.

Lev and Yaku had sat down on a bench, started eating whatever they ordered. It wasn't like a restaurant restaurant it was more of an in-ground food truck. He hadn't even seen them leave?

 _my hair does not look like pudding._ Kenma thinks, in response to Kuroos statement.

 _I mean it kinda does._ Kuroo replies, laughing.

_yours looks like a rooster or something._

They continue talking, not even realizing they're not actually saying anything until Lev comes up.

"uh are you guys okay? you haven't said like- anything." Lev says, concern in his voice since he knows that maybe he shouldn't have had Kenma come with him.

"Oh we're fine." Kenma replies dryly, walking over to the food area and giving an order for him.

"we're you guys talking without moving your mouths? like a ventriloquist?" Lev asks, now more intriguied than anything.

"what do you mean?" Kuroo asks, confused that Lev thinks they weren't talking.

"You guys just stood there and then you started laughing suddenly, it was scary." Lev says, holding onto Yakus hand who was paying no attention to basically anything going on besides Lev, (although if you asked him, thats a lie.)

"Holy shit wait kuroo-" Yaku starts, tuning into the conversation.

"what?"

"Do you think- this is the voice?" Yaku asks, obviously talking about the voice in his head that hes heard oh so many times.

"isn't that a singing show??" Lev asks to no one in particular.

and then suddenly it makes sense.

Why he felt so familiar yet so confused when he heard about Kenma. 

Why he was so intrigued, and why everything felt more _real_ when they spoke to each other.

also made the whole 'talking without ACTUALLY talking' thing make more sense.

Lev however, didn't know about Kenma hearing Kuroo. It's not like Kenma specifically didn't tell Lev, Kenma just never told anyone. He hasn't talked to anyone about it since his family said it was just his imagination when he was 15.

 _What do you want to get?_ Kuroo heard kenma ask. 

_You mean like for food or? Because id like to get your number_ Kuroo says, attempting to flirt.

 _I meant food. No wonder your thoughts were so dumb._ Kenma thought.

Huh, so maybe Kenma figured it out already. Made sense, since Kenma was basically the smartest person Kuroo knew based on his thoughts.

 _it's weird how we can actually converse with each other now. before there were limits but now it's like whatever i think goes straight to you. its weird. i spent so much time thinking you were just myself in my head and here you are._ kenma says, _but holy shit why did you ask why we breathe air i have literally met nobody dumber than you and i just met you._

_at least i thought about stuff other than gaming and volleyball._

_alright fine._

_why do you all of a sudden trust me? you seemed like you hated me._

_well maybe its because you've basically heard my entire thoughts since I was fourteen and i am hoping you never told anyone, and I have never found someone that trustworthy._ kenma thinks, kuroo can see him sigh.

 _okay but seriously- what's your number pudding head? we should communicate in ways **other** than randomly appearing in the others head._ kuroo asked.

during their conversation, Yaku had told Lev about the the whole voice thing, and Lev stood there for a good 5 minutes until,

"so are you like soulmates?" Lev asked.

"uh? i don't know." Kuroo replied honestly.

"sure" Kenma says, for the first time believing in soulmates, even though it doesn't work out for most, he feels like his life has just begun the moment he met the other.

_Soulmates did exist, and Kuroo is here to prove it._


End file.
